


[Vid] Destiel: Islands

by rachelindeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: An SPN vid that looks at the push and pull between Dean and Cas. Each at times believes that the other is safer without them, but they can't help trying to protect one another through the next crisis, and the next, and the next. Sometimes that protectiveness brings them closer together; other times it pushes them farther apart.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Vid] Destiel: Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Sara Bareilles. I added the Archive's warning for graphic violence just to be on the safe side, as I would never want to ambush anyone with disturbing images. There are several close-up shots in this vid of Castiel with an extremely bloody face. I don't believe it exceeds the 'teen' rating — after all, it aired on the CW network — but I wanted to give fair warning.


End file.
